The Fuse To The Bomb
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: Kag is in her time & while visiting her cousin, Keiko She meets Kurama and Hiei. What will they do when they find out who she really is and what she owns. Will something ignite the fuse between Kagome and Hiei? Will it be love, friendship, lust or hate?
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii Everyone! Been a LOOONG time since I've written anything for this site. Well, here ya go. Another Kagome/Hiei love story. My favorite type right after beautiful Yaoi. XD.

I hope you like this story. It wont be as funny, or humorous as ' Going Against The Ninja' but there will be humor. . . . Also. This has absolutely nothing to do with any of my other stories.

(((( Oh Yeah. . . Kagome's mom will be called Kaoru)))ENJOY.

Kagome sighed. Ever since The world had been split into separate realms, where demons remained in one and humans in the other, life had become so boring. So, ordinary. It practically hurt trying to fit in with all the other humans that lived in the modern day world of Japan. This was definitely not the lifestyle meant for the honorable , fierce, and yet generous, respected noble, Kagome Higurashi.

No.

The life she was living now was meant for the old Kagome. The one who couldn't fight. The one who knew naught of demons and magic. The one who had lived in the shrine before she had fallen through time.

The one who no longer existed.

She missed the excitement, her friends, her blood bonded siblings.

"Kagome?" Kaoru, Kagome's mother, called out from the hall way.

Kagome turned her head slowly from the window and stared at her mother with bright amber eyes. Eyes that spoke of wisdom and harbored mischief.

"Why don't you go visit your cousin Keiko?" Her mother suggested, " You haven't seen her in a very long time, ne?"

Kagome hummed, " It has been a rather long time. I wonder if she ever succeeded in setting that deliquient straight."

"You mean Yusuke? " Kaoru asked, confused. " But he's such a pleasant boy."

Kagome snorted, " If he's pleasant then I'm a Unicorn."

Her mother shook her head, " Such a strange child you are, Kagome."

Kagome chuckled.

Stretching as she stood, Kagome walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes. A long sleeved white T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She quickly got dressed and finished off her outfit with a pair of red checkered vans, a red studded belt, and a black and red heart-O-gram choker.

Yeah. Hanging out with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha really had an impact on her favorite colors. Which at one time had been pink and yellow. She really wondered how she had survived those 15 years.

Shaking her head, and effectively clearing it, she set off down the shrine steps and then down the road in the direction of her beloved cousin, Keiko's, house. Her mother had given her directions because her cousin had moved.

"Yusuke Urameshi! If you ever. . . " Someone screamed as Kagome neared the place.

"Keiko I said I was. . . OW!. . Keiko! Stop it! OW!" Another voice yelped.

She couldn't help but chuckle under her breath at the god awful screeching Keiko was doing. The pitch of it hurt her sensitive ears but she still found it all mildly amusing. Especially, when the owners of the voices' came into view.

Part of her felt bad for Yusuke, while the other part was laughing quite loudly and pointing at the idiot, hudled on the pavement, in front of a pretty brunette with large brown eyes.

"Oi! Keiko. I'm not quite sure he's learned his lesson yet." Kagome said slyly. A smirk formed on her pouty pink lips.

Keiko stared at her for a moment in confusion before realization dawned in her chocolate colored eyes, " Kagome!" She chirped excitedly, before engulfing Kagome in a bear hug.

Yusuke looked up from his hudled position, " Kagome? The annoying little twerp, Kagome?"

Kagome flipped him off and she hugged Keiko back, " Says the crybaby, Suke-chan."

"Whatever." Yusuke grumbled under his breath, causing kagome to roll her eyes.

"Come on lets go inside and have some tea." Keiko said pointing to the large house behind her. " I also want to introduce you to the others."

Kagome nodded and followed behind her cousin to the large house. The house smelled sweet like flowers and plants. The scent was soothing and eased her mind. As a result, it also helped her focus on a strange energy radiating from further within the house. Make that two strange energies. One seemed conflicting. Almost as if it was fighting it self. The other seemed much less complex and spiritual.

"Interesting." Kagome murmured softly. Her cousin didn't hear her and neither did the idiot that followed behind.

"Ah! Here they are!" Keiko said, as Kagome followed her into a brightly lit and welcoming kitchen. " Kurama, Hiei this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Kurama and that's Hiei."

Kagome turned her amber eyes upon them and grinned.

Demons.

They were bother demons.

Well. One was a other was an avatar. Kagome wanted to smack her forehead for not recognizing the scent of an avatar right away.

She had met many in her travels. Though none had been quite so lovely at the red head before her. Kagome had also met many hybrids in her travels, but none of the greatly conflicting elements such as fire and ice. He had her sympathy, though, judging from his menacing aura, she was sure he wouldn't appreciate it.

For some reason, this only made her grin even bigger. The idea of a fight between her and the hybrid was so enthralling that she was barely able to contain herself, but somehow, she managed.

"Well, hello there." Said the red head, Kurama as he brought her pale white hand to his lips gently" It is very nice to meet you, miss"

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, he was a fox. Only, a fox demon was that smooth and confident in doing something as embarrassing as kissing ones hand in greeting.

Kagome was about to respond when a sudden though occurred to her, one that unlike the others she couldn't contain, " Why are you friends with these two?" She asked nodding her head at both Kurama and Hiei.

Hiei was the first to respond, " I am most certainly not that things friend."

Kagome's first thought was: Damn. His voice is unexpectedly quite sexy.

Second thought: Did that stupid bastard just call my cousin a 'Thing'.

Apparently, Keiko could see the anger written on her face because she suddenly grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her off to the side, " It's fine Kago-Chan. He's like that with everyone. He's actually a friend and Co-worker of Yusuke's"

Kagome exhaled through her nose, she was annoyed.

From the other side of the kitchen she could hear Kurama quitely chiding Hiei, to which the small demon paid no attention.

Annoying little ass, isn't he?

"Kagome!" Keiko hissed loudly.

"Did I say that out-loud?" Kagome mused.

The heated blood, red glare, from said demon, told her she had.

"Oops." Kagome smirked at Hiei before turning towards Yusuke.

She stared a moment at him before realizing something was a little different, a little off, about him. Her smirk turned into a frown as her eyes narrowed. Now that smell was undeniable. It smelled of power and rank. Sad thing was, the idiot probably wasn't even aware of how much potential he truly had or just who he was.

"Yusuke."

"What do you want?" he asked, wearily.

"Just when did you start working for Koenma?"

"About a year ago, why. . . . " Yusuke froze.

Kagome hummed, as she bounced on the balls of her feet. " Apparently, I need to have a little talk with him. "

"Say What?" Yusuke asked. " How in the hell do you know Koenma?"

"How would 'I' not?" She countered, although he probably didn't understand the emphasis she had placed on 'I'.

His confused expression told her she was right in her assumption. Idiot.

"So then. Those two, The pint sized demon and the flame headed Avatar. They work with you?"

"How did you. . . " Yusuke began to ask.

" Would you care to explain?" Kurama asked.

" Do I really need to?"

"Kurama stared at her with forest green eyes, " It would be helpful.

"I'm lazy." Kagome countered, as she delicately sat down on the counter. " Get Botan or Koenma to explain it to you."

Yusuke huffed in annoyance, " Just tell us already damn it!"

Kagome grinned again, " Nope. Now if you excuse me. I would like to catch up with my dear cousin, who appears to be in shock. Let's go Keiko."

Kagome waved goodbye to the three silent boys and dragged her cousin out of the house and down to the ice cream shop just a few blocks away. Where she told her cousin all about her story in great detail because Keiko loved to listen to her and she wanted to make sure Keiko would tell the others.

Kagome wasn't really lazy. She just loved, chaos, fighting, and mischief. Something she had gotten from her older blood brother, the much feared and highy respected by the demon world, Lord Sesshomaru.

After they were done with here story. Kagome asked Keiko many questions about Kurama and Hiei. Although, she was really only interested in hearing about the little stick of dynamite.

...

Heh. Sooo Whatcha think of the first chapter. Kinda short huh? I wanted it to be longer but I'm sleeeeepy. and I have summer school tomorrow. . . for not attending regular school the required amount of days. =_='

Anyways Please Review. And if you know any other good Kagome/Hiei story let me know =) Cause I just love them!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO =) YAY ME! THANKS EVERYONE THAT LEFT A REVIEW THEY MADE ME SMILE! =)**

**...**

Kagome yawned as she slid out of bed. Streaching, she glanced over at the clock beside her. Wow. She was already two hours late for school. She had been planning on going early and then going to see Keiko afterwards but, eh, why not just skip it all together and just go see her cousin at her school.

Kagome grinned mischievously at the thought.

So many things she could do at a school that wasn't her own. So many things she could blame on Yusuke and then watch Keiko beat him for. Nodding, at her own idea, Kagome turned towards her closet, swiftly got dressed, and then headed out.

"Mom, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"School." Kagome called, as she shut the front door and started down the many shrine steps to the road. She chuckled as she walked. It wasn't a lie. She really was going to school. Just not her own school.

Kagome froze for just a moment, before continuing on. Someone was following her. The feel of the energy told her that it was Yusuke's comrade, Hiei. The little hybrid demon she had met the day before.

She snorted, "What a stalker."

Then she paused in mid-step. What if he had watched her sleep? Damn, what if he had seen her change?

Angry, she turned around and threw the only thing she had to throw at him as he hid among the trees that lined the road, her cell phone, " You Creeper!"

The only thing she saw was a pale hand reach out and swipe the small silver object from the air and then he was invisible again.

"What did you call me, woman?"

Kagome jumped a bit when his warm breath hit the back of her neck and the outer shell of her ear. He was fast. Very fast. . . And, God was his voice sexy.

"I called you a Creeper." Kagome said turning around to face him, as she gently put her hands on his chest and pushed him back, " Which is what you are being this very minute, as well."

He glowered at her.

"Your face is going to get stuck that way if you keep glaring like that." Kagome said, to lighten the mood.

Her attempt? Failed. Only making him glare at her even more if that was possible.

"So, care to explain why you were Creeping? Or would you prefer the term, Stalking?"

Not gonna lie, she seriously thought he was going to flip her off for a moment, but no, demons were apparently to above rude jestures. . . . Other than a meancing glare and trying to slice your head off, but whatever.

"I do not have to explain myself to the likes' of you." He stated.

"Well, how about to the likes' of that tree over there, while I stand and listen?" Kagome asked, her head tilted to the side as she watched him with her bright amber eyes.

The look he sent her would have frieghtened the old her. Hell, it probably would have made her cry, but that was the old her, and the new her just didn't give a shit about things like that anymore. The new her wasn't scared of an angry demon, she had delt with them far to long. She wasn't a weak little girl anymore. She was mature and stronger than any human, her family in the fuedal era made sure of that.

Kagome shrugged, " If you didn't want to tell me all you had to do was say that. You didn't have to try and hurt my feelings or the tree's."

Again with the odd, pissed look.

She would have laughed had there not been an extremely sharp pain through her side at that moment. It was like being cut open and burned at the same time. Instinctively, her hand went to her side to cover the spot.

What the hell was happening.

She wasn't injured, so why did it hurt so much.

Her eyes fogged with the pain. She was aware of Hiei speaking, and then another person being there, but she couldn't comprehend what was going on around her.

Then suddenly, she was falling, but she didn't stop at the ground. No, she continued on falling until she reached an office with a toddler sucking a binky, and a tall man with golden eyes and beautiful, silver hair.

"Nii-Sama" Kagome murmured, she was confused.

Why was he here? What was going on exactly? And Fuck, why did it hurt so much?

Sesshomaru swiftly made his way to her and knelt beside her hunched form.

Soft hands tugged up the hem of her shirt and rubbed along the scars that Inuyasha's claws had left. She winced painfully when they rubbed over a small knot.

The knot, wasn't really a knot though, it was the completed Shikon No Tama. It had returned to her after it was finished. No wish had been made.

A girl with blue hair stood just behind Sesshomaru, " I'm Sorry Kagome-chan. I meant to get you sooner, before the pain had started. I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded.

Hiei watched in curiosity, as the supposed, human hating, Lord of the western lands treated Kagome gently and almost lovingly. He was very confused, but his pride, and his stubbornness refused to let him ask the questions to which he wanted answers.

Kagome sighed in relief as the pain slowly ebbed away.

When Sesshomaru saw that she was in less pain, he stood and glared at Koenma.

"You should have told both her and I, long before this was to happen." He growled.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I Only just realized this."

"Realized what?" Kagome questioned, the pain was no longer subsiding. Instead it was coming back, and it was coming back ten times worse than before.

She hissed in pure pain, " Damn it!"

Once again Sesshomaru was beside her. His fingers delicately prodding, doing anything he could to ease her pain.

"The Shikon No Tama." Koenma explained, " It was fore told that it will come forth once again, so that a wish can be made and it can become pure and null of power.

Hiei froze, '_The Shikon No Tama? Could it really be the legendary Jewel that had disappeared so many years ago?'_

"Come forth how exactly." Kagome said, her eyes narrowed angrily. Even though she was sure she knew how.

Sesshomaru's gold eyes met her own, " It will push it's self from your skin."

**...**

**Meh, Not satisfied with this Chapter at all. i had a lot of things I wanted to explain in this chapter but It's seems everything with begin raising in chapter three. ooooh well. ReVIEW please. =) . . . Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. . . im lazy.. . . dont wanna reread and correct at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE! Hope you like it. I tried to make Kagome a little bad ass in this chapter. . . dunno if i succeeded lol. **CUE The STORY!

Kagome glared up at Koenma.

"Push it's self through my skin? What the hell!" Kagome growled, " Fuck that!"

"Please, Lady Kagome calm down."

"Screw you baby breath! When you have a fucking Jewel coming out of your side, then you can tell me to calm down but, until then; Shut the hell up!" Kagome screeched at him menacingly. She was pissed and in pain. She idly wondered if this was like giving birth because, if it was, then, she could forget about children.

She reached into her pocket to pull out her knife, only to find that she had forgotten it. Damn!

She glanced at Sesshomaru and then shook her head, she couldn't ask her brother to do it. He wouldn't.

Warily, she turned to Hiei.

"Ne, Hybrid. Do me a favor." She said through clenched teeth.

He stared at her with blood red eyes, " What?"

She made her way slowly over to him and stuck his hand on her side, " Pull it out."

He glanced over at Sesshomaru, his face was blank but his eyes screamed Murder if he touched Kagome.

A sadistic smirk made its way to Hiei's face. It's not everyday he got to make a Demon Lord squirm, or rip into the flesh of a princess.

Hiei turned back to Kagome and paused. Her face was contorted into one of anger and pain. A part of him didn't want to do what she had asked of him, but the part of him that screamed for power and blood did, and it wanted it so badly.

"Come on." Kagome said tauntingly, " It's not like you'll ever get this chance again, little demon."

He growled at her a bit and slipped his nails into her pale skin. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood, she refused to scream.

He felt the small purple sphere and without waiting he jerked it out.

She hissed at him in pain, her eyes jumping back and forth from red to gold.

He held the small bloody jewel in his hand, it glowed with a light purple aura. So Pure. The holy power within it burned his hand so much that he was forced to release it and watch it roll to Kagome.

She dropped to her haunches and deftly picked it up between two fingers. He saw it scorch her skin as well but unlike him she didn't let it drop. Wondrous, he continued to watch and saw that after burning her it was healing her. No wonder Kikyo was such a bitch. "

Botan chuckled, and she heard a small cough from Sesshomaru who also found her words amusing.

The jewel was both hot and cold at the same time. The heat was burning her, it sensed the demon blood that ran through her veins and attacked it, but the cool healing part sensed the purity in her from her priestess power and sought her wounds to heal her.

"Curious?" She asked, glancing up at Hiei.

"Hn."

She chuckled, " Demons, and their one worded answers.

He growled.

She ignored him and fingered the Jewel, " I am half demon, half Miko. Along time ago, during the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru took me in as his younger sister and we exchanged blood."

Hiei stared at her then glanced back over to Sesshomaru. The Great Demon lord had willingly taken in a human as his sister, he had even fused blood with her. Was she really so important.

"Though it was after he had tried to kill me a couple of times." Kagome said as an after thought, a bright smile on her face.

Botan chuckled, and stuck an arm around Kagome, "I remember seeing you near death quite a few times."

"Mm." Kagome nodded.

"After Koga found out about the blood transfusen he was even more determined to mate you too." Botan said thoughtfully, " So were quite a few others."

Sesshomaru growled, not happy that so many wanted to mate his sister, " They were all worthless."

"Eh? But, Koga's prince of the Eastern lands." Kagome said.

Hiei just shook his head. She was such a contradiction. Such an abomination, and yet so many people wanted her and respected her. Yes, he had heard many stories of the Western princess, yet he had never heard her name. She was only every referred to as Kuroi no Hime. Black Princess. She was a very powerful person. Many talked of her greatness while he had only ever scoffed at it.

"Ne, Koema!" Kagome said suddenly, quite loud as she held up the ball, " Can we murder this stupid thing!"

Koenma headbunted his desk, " No Milady we can not."

Hiei shook his head, he could not believe it was her he had heard so much about.

"So then what do we do about this?"

"You keep it until a wish can be made to completely diminish the stone. "

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Kagome sighed, " Can't I wish for world peace?"

". . . . . . "

"I'll take that as a no?" Kagome said, unsure. " Um, by the way, I'm still kinda bleeding here."

"Oh! Right! Botan take her to Kurama immediately.

"Yes Sir." Botan saluted him, " Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, Hiei. Shall we?"

**...**

**Sorry It's so rushed, short, and badly written. I have a date in like 30 minutes and I still have to get ready. I just really wanted to type this up and get it out as soon as possible. I might edit and revise something on it later. =/ REVIEW MY LOVELY PEOPLE! MOOOORE HIEI IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. Here is Chapter Four. =) Hope you like it. I'm finally done with Summer School so Updates will happen much sooner. XD YAY  
><strong>

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The four of the were transported to the Large house that the Yu Yu gang shared along with Keiko. The appeared within the large spacious living room, the room that Keiko just so happened to be cleaning, while Yusuke Lounged about on the pretty red sofa.

"What the?" Yusuke started but didn't get to finish before Keiko cut him off and rocketed to Kagome's side.

"Kago-Chan!" Keiko shrieked. " What the hell happened?"

Keiko sent a deadly glare at both Sesshomaru and Hiei, who only scoffed at the human.

"Calm down Keiko. I asked Hiei to do this. " Kagome said nonchalantly. " However, I am getting slightly light headed."

Keiko, Yusuke, and Botan stared at Kagome with a dead-panned expression.

Kagome shrugged.

" Yo! Kurama!" Yusuke Yelled up the stairs. " Hey we need you assistance."

"Ah!" Kagome said loudly.

"What?" Botan and keiko asked worriedly.

Kagome snickered, " Yusuke actually used a big word, and he did so correctly."

The dead-panned lookd were back.

Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes had he not been so above such a geasture.

Hiei on the other hand breathed loudly through his nose, he had found it amusing, seeing as how he agreed. Yusuke was a guy of little words that were short and to the point.

The pretty red head came quickly down the stairs, he started to ask something but then went quiet and hurried to Kagome's side.

"What happened?" he asked, as he tugged up slightly on the shirt to get a better look.

Without meaning to Sesshomaru growled at him, after all he had not asked Kagome's permission to lift her shirt.

Seeming to understand, Kurama released her shirt and gave her an apologetic smile.

Kagome shook her head, " It's fine.

She turned to Sesshomaru," Calm down, Nii-Sama. He was only helping."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly.

Kurama carefully lifted back up a part of her shirt to get a good look at the deep gash across her side.

"I had Hiei cut me open slightly with his nails, it was . . . necessary. " Kagome said, limitedly.

Kurama didn't push the subject, " I see." He carefully cleaned away the blood and disinfected the gash. Before slipping a few seeds into the gap and wrapping it up.

" That should do it and only leave the faintest of scars."

Kagome hummed her approval of his skills.

" You know," Kagome said after a moment. " You remind me a great deal of someone I once knew a very long time ago."

Kurama stood up and dusted himself off, his bright green eyes staring into Kagome's molten gold ones, " Is that so?"

Kagome nodded, " Yes, and if I am correct. You are Harboring his spirit within your body, along with your own. The great Fox Thief, Youko Kurama, am I right?"

Kurama looked shocked, " Why yes. That is correct."

Kagome grinned, " Heh, I knew it!"

Sesshomaru, growled again and glared hatefully at the red head now.

Kagome slipped a hand into Sesshomaru's, considerably calming him, but everyone could see the seething anger and hatred within his cold honey eyes.

"Wow wow wow, What's with the sudden dislike." Yusuke asked, " And How exactly did you know who Kurama was. . or . . . yeah. . . was?" He had confused himself.

"I used to be a suitor of hers." A deep voice said followed by an enchanting laugh.

Silver hair had replaced red locks and gold eyes had replaced emerald green. Youko had gained control. . . For the moment.

"A suitor?" Keiko questioned.

Kagome nodded, " He, along with a few others, had attempted to court me."

"It was quite a difficult task too." Youko said as he leaned against the wall a surveyed the room with amused eyes. " That stupid pup and idiotic wolf always got in my way."

Hiei listened quietly. The pup and wolf must have been Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother, and Koga the lord of the east.

"There was also the jewel which needed to be finished since someone broke it." Youko said.

Kagome pouted, "It was on accident." She grumbled.

" Your the one who broke the Jewel." Hiei stated.

Everyone turned to look at him, he glared hatefully at them all.

"Yeah. It really was on accident though." Kagome said.

For the next two hours Kagome told her story to the group around her, with an occasional comment from Youko and botan to give more detail to her tale.

"Still can't believe you seduced so many people." Yusuke said with a grin.

"I seduced no one." Kagome said heatedly.

" It's True. She never had to try. It was just a natural reaction to her spit fire attitude and her gernerous and caring nature." Youko said. Then he grinned mischievously, " Watch, I'm sure even Hiei will fall for her."

Once again everyone in the room turned towards the sadistic little demon, once again he glared at them. His eyes promised pain.

'Beautiful.' Kagome thought.

His eyes captivated her. They were such a deep red. Like two pools of blood sitting in an embankment of pure and untouched snow. Despite his cold, hateful demeanor, she found him quite attractive. Actually, she found him, more than attractive. He was breath taking.

After a moment, she with drew from her musing and tuned back into the real world only to find that they eyes of said person were watching her rather intently. She flushed under his gaze. It was only then that she realized that she was alone in the room with him.

"Kitchen." Hiei said lowly.

Kagome turned her head slightly, sure enough, everyone had retired to the kitchen.

"So, do you think it's a bad thing?" She asked quietly, not looking at him. She had been wanting to know what he thought of a certain subject every since she had met him.

His head tilted to the side, but only by a fraction, had she not looked up at him at just that moment she would not have caught the cute gesture.

" Do I think 'what' is a bad thing, woman?" He asked, his voice was silky, just like every time he spoke.

"Being a forbidden child. " Kagome said, quietly so the others would not be able to hear here.

" Do you think it is a terrible thing? For someone to be two things so opposed to being apart of the same body." She continued.

She knew that he was a demon of both fire and ice, she knew that he, like her, was a forbidden child. An ill-fated being, doomed to be hated by all, but really it was not like that for her. When she had became what she was, no one had changed their opinion of her. She had always wondered why.

" Forbidden children." Hiei said slowly, after a long moments pause he continued.

"You are lucky that no one has attempted to kill you for being what you are." Hiei said. " It could be because they knew you long before you had become something so despised and grotesque, that they all still think so highly of you."

Kagome looked down, " Do you honestly think that way about yourself, Hiei?"

"No."

She looked up at him.

"My thoughts are not so censored. "

She shook her head, " Even if i was not a Forbidden Child. I would still not think such terrible things about you."

Hiei snorted.

Kagome glared at him, "What?"

"You are no longer just a Miko." Hiei said amusedly." You no longer have to humor anyone with such false, pure thoughts."

"My thoughts are not false, nor are my words, or actions." Kagome said heatedly.

"Do not toy with me 'Princess'." Hiei said maliciously, the emphasis on Princess was mocking.

"I am not Toying with you, you insufferable ass!" Kagome growled.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked as both he and Keiko entered the living room followed by Kurama and Sesshomaru who insisted on keeping an eye on the mischevious fox so he would not go near his precious younger sister.

Kagome turned to Hiei, her expression was pissed, as was Hiei's, " Nothing!"

"You sure because it seems lik. . . . " Keiko had covered yusuke's mouth before he could continue.

"Oh! Yusuke! I think I forgot something in the Kitchen, why don't you and Kurama help me find it!" She said loudly as she dragged away her poor, confused, stupid boyfriend.

The ever polite red head followed and the ever stubborn. Sesshomaru had given Kagome an odd look but she paid him no heed and continued with her glaring match between her and Hiei.

" I am returning home." Sesshomaru said, " Kagome, do not forget that you promised Rin you would visit on the day after tomorrow."

And then he was gone. At times Kagome wondered if maybe he had been trained by a Ninja demon or something, but she always shook off the thought.

Kagome chuckled as something else occured to her, " I thought you didn't play games."

Hiei growled deep within his throat but did not look away from her eyes as she did not look away from his. He would win this and then maybe attempt to slaughter the pretty princess.

Yes.

She was very pretty.

Even he had to admit that. Though it would only ever be to himself.

'And to me of course.' a deep throaty voice chuckled.

'Youko.' he growled within the recesses of his mind. How had the fox gotten in?

'Sorry little flame. You seemed to have left your guards down with staring into the pretty princess's eyes.' Another chuckled punctuated his sentence before Hiei chased him out of his mind angrily.

He turned to glare at the red head in the kitchen. Kurama sent him an apolgetic look. He had tried to stop Youko, but did not succeed.

"Ha!" Kagome said loudly. " I win!"

Hiei snorted again, " I was never battling against you."

"Even if you did, you would lose." Kagome said cheekily.

"What was that woman?" Hiei hissed.

"I said, 'You would lose!'", Kagome said with a cat like grin. It was feral and intoxicating at the same time.

"Do not test my patience, Princess."

Again with the mocking way he said princess, even when extremely pissed and blood thirsty he managed to make the title sound like a joke.

"I don't want to test your patience," she said leaning forward, " I want to see if you really have any fighting skills."

That was the last thread Hiei's sanity could take before he pounced on the girl and slammed her into the wall.

"Kagome!" Keiko Screamed, she tried to run into the living room.

Both Kurama and Yusuke held her back.

"Damn It! Hiei, stop! Don't kill her!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama shushed them both, " Do not worry. Kagome is more than able to protect herself. The only thing I fear for it the house."

Kagome chuckled at Kurama's words, even as Hiei's hand closed around her thraot, she glanced up at him with her sly gold eyes. Her pink lips pulled up into an amused grin, " Now, honestly. Do you think I can not handle myself, little demon?"

Hiei was shocked at what happened next, though he would never show it.

The girl disappeared. No, she wasn't just super fast and got away. She seriously just vanished.

Kagome chuckled from her spot. She watched the confusion in a pair of bloody eyes turn to one of extreme malice as they saught her out and finally located her outside in a tree near the window.

'Well, now.' She thought, excitedly.

'This ought to be fun.'

**. . . . . . . . **

**Ok. What do you think of Keiko being Kagome's Cousin instead of Yusuke? I perfer Yusuke but I thought it would be a nice change. =)  
><strong>

**Just a thought. **

**Anyways, Please Review! You know I love, love, love, love, love to get reviews! XD**

**Btw If you want me to write you a one shot on here just send me the info and the type of genre you want the story to be. =). I like writing little one chapter or two chapter things. XD It's what most of my stories on here are XD lmao.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Been quite a long time, hasn't it?**

**Well, I am happy to say that in my absence my grammar and spelling have greatly improved. Also, I am now a high school graduate. Go me! ( =_= I still get mistaken for a 14 year old though.) **

**Well...ENJOY!**

Kagome watched him carefully.

He was quick and nimble. A perfect opponent for someone of her caliber. She wasn't her brother, but she was pretty damn good at fighting and she would show the little spit fire of a demon what she was capable of.

Within mere seconds Hiei was out of the house and charging at her with his blade drawn. The group following behind him at a much slower pace to watch the horrific fight about to take place. Yusuke was prepared to start betting on who would win, but no one else seemed interested. Keiko was too worried about her lovely cousins' safety and Kurama just wanted them to get farther from the house so they wouldn't destroy the groups' living quarters.

Botan sighed, "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru wont be very happy about you fighting just an hour after going through such an ordeal. He's going to request someone's head on a platter, he's done it before..."

"Calm down, Botan. Nothing bad is going to happen. Well, if you don't count Hiei's dignity being trampled, anyways'. Kagome taunted in Hiei's direction.

"Such a childish Princess you are." Hiei taunted right back.

Kagome's eyes flashed red before settling back into their now normal golden hue. She leaned back on the branch and let herself fall, before twisting and gracefully landing on the balls of her feet. She leaned down into a feral fighting stance, her twin daggers drawn and ready, a predatory grin adorning her lips allowing the group to catch a glimpse of elongated canines'. The image she created was powerful and dangerously beautiful.

For a moment, and only a moment, Hiei was understandably stunned. The only one who could tell though was Kurama and he would rather bite off his own tongue than mention such an anomaly to anyone, in fear of being tortured to death by said temperamental Hybrid.

"Are you ready little demon?" Kagome cooed.

"Can she not see that he is clearly taller than her?" Yusuke whispered to Keiko.

Botan shook her head, Kagome wasn't really that accepting of her small stature.

Kagome turned to glare at Yusuke her stance and fight briefly forgotten, " It's his hair! The only reason he looks taller than me, is because of his damn gravity defying hair!"

The group gave her identical dead-panned expressions.

She flipped them off and barely managed to duck in time before her head was chopped off by Hiei.

"Cheater." She grumbled under her breath as she continuously dodged all his attacks with near practiced ease.

"Come one. Is this really all you've got?" She questioned in a louder voice. Her tone light, playful even. "Because if it is, than your really not worth my time."

Hiei growled and came at her harder and faster than before.

She actually laughed a little when his sword nicked her shoulder causing a pretty ribbon of red to flow with each quick movement she made. Finally, tired of being on the defense she launched her self at him catching him by surprise and giving him a twin cut on his shoulder to mirror her own. She continued launching her self at him trying to make him lose his footing so she could claim victory. His eyes narrowed once he caught on to her plan and he began dodging her offensive attacks. Bidding his time to make his own attack once she wearied her self.

"This is endless!" Keiko said, she was squeezing the life out of Yusuke's arm in her nervousness.

"They are both very talented in the arts' of dueling." Kurama amended. His emerald eyes watching every movement of the angry duo.

"Shouldn't they be stopped already. Look at the mess they are making of your yard." Botan idly mentioned. She was sitting on her oar, hovering a few feet above the others twirling her long blue hair around a single, pale finger. She was terrified of what Kagome's older brother was going to do once he found out about this fighting match, but she was also very curious about who would come out of the fight as the champion. When no one was looking she had bet Yusuke that Kagome would win. Of course, he had scoffed and said that Hiei was a scary guy and would no doubt beat Kagome.

Suddenly, Hiei was on the ground with Kagome straddling his waist, both her blades' against his throat while his own was at her side prepared to skewer her heart. They were at a drawl, but neither was letting up.

Botan rolled her eyes. She knew how both of them were. If some one didn't intervene, they would remain like that for hours. So, being the ever clever reaper that she is, had a plan.

"You know." She drawled out slowly and loud enough for all to hear. "This reminds me of some hard core porn Yusuke was watching when he thought no one was paying attention."

And just like that Kagome and Hiei were so far away from each other it was nearly amusing.

Kurama chuckled under his breath.

Yusuke sent her an affronted look from where he stood below her, "I do not watch hard core porn!"

Kagome raised an eye brow at that her pale cheeks still dusted a light pink from Botan's statement, "But me and Keiko found that Ninja warrior Yuri DVD under your bed."

"W-what?"

Everyone ignored him.

"You're an excellent swords man." Kagome quietly acknowledged in Hiei's direction. She sent him that same feral grin, her eyes bright and excited, "We should have a rematch sometime."

"Preferably, far away from our home." Kurama stated dryly, as he took in the damage of all his beautiful plants that the two had not even considered sparing the lives of.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry Kurama."

"Kagome! You can't fight him again! What if he kills you!" Keiko cried.

"Don't worry Lady Keiko." Kurama admonished, "Hiei is far to intrigued by Lady Kagome to seriously want to kill her."

The seething glare Hiei shot the red head could cause a lesser person to have a heart attack, but Kurama just shrugged it off. Pay back for ruining his lovely garden.

Kagome stretched. Her eyes blinking tiredly.

The sky was turning a deep purple now and she knew her mother would start to worry about her if she didn't get home soon. She sighed, she really didn't want to go home. Things were much more fun on this side of town.

Pulling Keiko into a hug she promised she would visit again, before bidding everyone else good bye and turning down Botan's offer to transport her home, she left.

The walk home was quiet in the dark and nice, but not lonely due to a certain hybrid flitting about through the trees' not even trying to be sneaky anymore. His curiosity would get him killed one day of he wasn't careful. She smirked.

**Soooooo? What did you think of this chapter?**

**Again again. I am terribly sorry it took so long for such a short chapter . I just really had to concentrate on my school work so I could graduate high school. BUT NOW I'M BACK AND READY TO WRITE MY FINGERS OFF...well not literally 0.o **


End file.
